Hibari's Unnecessary Birthday
by Nerro
Summary: -Birthday special- It's that time of the year. May the 5th, the birthday of Hibari Kyouya, a boy who spends his celebrated day relaxing on the schools rooftop and doesn't mind at all. Well, atleast that's what he thinks. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer – Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Belongs to Amano Akira._

Ciaossu everyone. Here's a special treat for Hibari's birthday. Hibari all the way in this **oneshot!**

Happy Birthday Hibari Kyouya! Much love for you!

EDIT: ROFL, I realized the stupidest mistake after two months...I posted this on the 4th of May but typo-ed his birthday to be March the 5th. I'm disgraceful ;P FIXED.

_Warning for Oocness, I try my best. Did not copy or plagiarise in anyway._

_

* * *

_

_**Hibari's Unnecessary Birthday**_

There was no wind today. Neither was there any noise. The air was silenced, by the ungrateful gaze of _him_.

Hibari Kyouya.

Of course he was use to it. He was use to a peaceful day on May the fifth. Well not really, since it was also children's day. But he tried to avoid any ruckus or mingling that went on. Well actually, peace was the best gift for him on that day. After all, May the fifth was indeed, his _birthday_. But somehow, it felt a little empty for him this year. Somehow, it didn't feel right lying on the school's rooftop on a public holiday and napping for the entire day. But no, no way. There was just no way Hibari Kyouya was feeling...

Lonely.

His mind was scolding itself for even considering that. He didn't want to believe that he was developing this pathetic weakness because of his acquaintances to the various people he had met through middle school. But then it happened again, the empty, uncongenial feeling. This time, he punished himself by forcing his "urges to fight" feelings to replace these, as he called, "herbivorous" emotions. He sat up for a moment, restless and itching to take his irritation out on someone. But then he remembered it was a public holiday, the day where even the prefects were out bumming. He lay back down again. He considered some more logical possibilities for these unnecessary emotions, all in which did not seem to fill the empty space. Or maybe he did feel different, maybe it was because dear little Hibird was not around. Where had it gone off to anyway? He hadn't seen it for days. At the very least Hibird could've been around for his birthday. He tried to convince himself that the empty feeling was only because that cute little friend of his was not around to sing his beloved anthem. And so he lay there, perplexity solved, and closed his eyes expecting to fall into his long naps within seconds.

But he didn't. He'd been lying there for an hour, wide awake.

His eyes latched open in frustration. This was not a very peaceful birthday for him, and worst of all, there wasn't anyone to beat up or blame but him himself. He sat up once again, this time in a very bad mood. What kind of birthday was this for him!

Just then, there was a sound of frantically flapping wing. A speck in the open sky was coming towards him. The speck was growing larger. Larger. And larger. It was Hibird. It landed gently beside his arm, it's little feet kissed the ground and its wings tucked under its feathers.

"Hibari Hibari~" It chirped.

He lowered his index finger beside it, Hibird hopped lightly on without hesitation. Hibari raised his arm, looking directly at Hibird. He smiled at his little friend—thank god for his gentle side to animals.

"Hibari Hibari~" It chirped again. Then tilted its head, "Yamamoto Takeshi~"

Hibari looked at it in confusion. Yamamoto Takeshi?

"Yamamoto Takeshi~ Miura Haru~ Sasagawa Kyoko~ Sasagawa Ryohei~ Hayato Gokudera~ Chrome Dokuro~ I-Pin~ Lambo~ Dino~ Bianchi~ Fuuta~ No-good Sawada Tsunayoshi~ Reborn~" It paused for a second, "And Rokudo Mukuro~"

He blinked.

"All wish Hibari a Happy Birthday~ Birthday~" Hibird flapped its wings again, circling above Hibari. It opened its little beak and started to sing, "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday Hibari Kyouya~ Please don't kill us during school~"

Hibird then flew away into the distance. Falling feathers followed behind it. They glided lightly to the ground. All was silent for a moment. The leaves rustled lightly against one another.

Hibari smirked.

He didn't know what to say. Well more like, he didn't know what to feel. He didn't care for courtesy, parties, nice things or whatever labelled "unnecessary" to him. He should have been pissed and irritated. Come on, his beloved Hibird had been stolen from him and taught to say all those "unnecessary" words by herbivores. But for some unknown reason. His empty feeling had vanished. He lay back down again, his brain power had been drained for the day. He then yawned.

"I'll bite those herbivores to death tomorrow"

This was clearly his most...

Unnecessary Birthday.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Short and Simple.

Happy Birthday Hibari Kyouya, much love to my most respected and admired character.

Review.

-Nerro


End file.
